The InCrowd
by TheOtherKate
Summary: Maximum Ride goes to a school in Calafornia, near the beach. Everything is normal,until a new kid claims to know her secret and that he has the same one as she does. In diary form so in the past tense, mainly. Lots of MICK and a bit of Moff!
1. In the hallways

**This is my second story and it didn't start off about Maximum Ride. It was for a homework in year 5 and I had to write an opening for a story about anything you want and this is sort of what I got. It's a bit different, the charecters names have changed and the descriptuon of Max has aswell. Also, in this story, Ella's older than Max and Ari's normal and still alive. Max's parents are, of course, Dr.M and Jeb. I don't know what colour hair Ella has so if you know, can you tell me. I don't really want to search the whole Maximum Ride series just to find out what colour hair she has. Hope you enjoy reading this. (Also not very long. Soz!)****Monday Corridor Time: before school starts**

* * *

The Corridors are alive with people rushing this way and that trying to get to homeroom before the late bell rang. My name is Maximum Ride. (I know. And odd name, right. Most people call me Max though.) I'm an average sized girl who is overly sarcastic. Although I may be a sarci, all of the guys love me. With my slightly waved blond hair (no, I'm not a bimbo) with a pink streak, beautifully styled. Well not styled exactly, I just let it grow. And chocolate coloured eyes, its no wonder they all love me. But the guy I like, I want, already has a girlfriend!

His name is Nick. He has shaggy black hair that covers his eyes and beautiful deep brown eyes that look black at times. You could easily get lost looking into those eyes. They're hypnotising. Nobody knows much about him. (Not even his girlfriend I might add!) Only that he is HOT! And from what I've heard, he's an amazing singer, he plays the guitar, the piano and the drums, he can swim and basketball player. How dreamy is that?! But his girlfriend, well, its clear that he doesn't like girls who try to impress him!

Her name is Ella Martinez. And she is the complete opposite to me. She is in no way sarcastic! She is always saying exactly how she feels, even if it hurts the people around her. She's also really girly whereas I'm more into sports and stuff like that. (I have a hobby that I can't tell you yet. Maybe that's why he likes her? Because she's REALLY girly!) Anyway, she has short, straight deep brown hair and eyes the colour of grass. There is one similarity though. We share a certain amount of D.N.A!!!

Oh! How I wish I could be her for just one day. To hang out with Nick for a day. And besides, she doesn't deserve a guy like him. She doesn't even like boys like that. At least, she didn't use to. And he's popular and she's sooo not! (She's like the geekest girl in school.)

Uh Oh! Gotta go. Late bell just rang and I don't want to get detention on the first day of the new school year!

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Happy and I like being happy.**

**I have edited this! I didn't realize that I had kept the same description that I had used for the original. This is how I imagened Max. I forget to change it. Sorry!**


	2. Partners for projects

**I know that it's awfully short but it's a diary entry so they're not always going to be super huge now are they? I think the next ones longer but I'm not sure so don't be mad. You know, I hate disclaimers. It makes it sound like I don't own anything. Which I don't with this story but I own other things like my computer and my cds and my cd player and my ipod and stuff like that! Hope you enjoy this REALLY short chapter!****Monday at Lunch**

* * *

**OH! MY! GOD! **You'll never guess what just happened! Well, Mrs Brightwrite gave us partners in a writing assignment or something and she put us in pairs. And guess who I got put with?! NICK!!!! I mean, extremely hot Nick. But I don't know what the assignment thingy is about since she told us after she had put us in pairs so I wasn't exactly listening. I just hope that Nick was. And then, (I know, it just gets better) Nick asked if I wanted to come round to his house after school to start on the assignment. And I said…

OH SHIT!!!!! Dad will never let me go tonight. It's my mum's surprise birthday party!!

I just went up to Nick and explained. (Although it was against my better judgement. I mean, where would you rather go. Your Mum's surprise party **OR** a hot guys house. Even if it's to work on an assignment. Anything could happen!) But believe it or not, he totally understood. He said that if it was his any of his family's… and then he trailed off. I was about to ask him what was wrong but the bell rang and he had to go. So I guess I'm not going to his house then. But maybe…just maybe. That's it! I have a plan on how to hang out with Nick!!!! I mean, extremely hot Nick. I'm going to stop writing that now. It takes too long. I'm just going to write Nick. But I wonder what was wrong and why he didn't finish his sentence about his family? Oh well. I'll ask him tonight when I'm at his house! I can't wait! Now I just hope that my plan works. Oh Uh! There goes the late bell. I better hurry. That's the second time today that that's happened! I really need to concentrate more! Puh! Like that's ever going to happen! Well, see ya!

* * *

**Review please and tell me what YOU think!**


	3. Parents, who needs them?

**I know that this is, yet agina, really short but as I said in the last one, it's a diary entry and sometimes in a diary, you can't be bothered to write 5 pages of what's happening in your life. Anyway, please read and enjoy! Alos, instead of putting this at the bottom I'll put it here. Please review! It would mean the world to a Nick Stokes lover. Thank you.

* * *

**

Monday at my house.4:30PM

I HATE MY DAD!!!! I got in and did the old big eyes, puppy dog pout but that didn't work and he didn't even ask what was wrong. He just said "No." He didn't even know the question! I even tried doing all of my chores, my sister's chores and my little brother Ari's. (It's short for something but none of us no what exactly. Us being me, Ella and Ari himself.) And not even that worked. So in the end I just came out and asked him. And guess what his answer was?! Seriously guess! Got it in .His answer was no. I'm trying to stay calm but it's not working. Hang on a second. I have an idea. You know what. It might actually work. What time is it? SUMMERTIME!! Ha ha! Only joking. High school musical 2 just premiered and I can't get the songs out of my head. (That's to Ella! She thinks that Zac Efron is the hottest thing alive! Yet she's dating Nick! Although, Zac is pretty hot!) Now seriously, what time is it? 5:30PM and it takes about 30 minutes to get to Nick's house. I'm going to call him to tell him I'm… Hang on. What's that? ARI!!! He is SOOO dead. One second……… Sorry about that. I had to go and kill my little brother and bribe into not telling ANYONE. Now I have to do all of his chores for the next 6 months. Oh well. This is defiantly worth it. I'll just call Nick and tell him I'll be over shortly. I can't wait! Maybe he'll fall in love with me and dump my stupid excuse for a sister and we'll get married and have kids and…ARI!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Sorry about that. My little brother is sooo annoying! I better go. I think that's my dad calling me. But before I go downstairs, I'm gonna call Nick quickly, and then I'll go.


	4. Girls are better than boys at everything

**It's still really short but please bare with me a second, I've had a ton of homework and I've found it hard to write them. Especially from my English teacher but I can hopefully make some really long ones soon. Read and review please cause that'll make me smile and if you ask my friends, they'll tell you that I don't smile much so please....It would be a once in a lifetime opputunity for you! Anyway, read and review! Sorry for the swear word in the first line, 5th word. That'll wake you up!

* * *

**

Monday, my house, 5:30PM

I REALLY HATE MY FUCKING DAD! So I called Nick and said that I could come after all and that I'd be there around 7:10PM and he said that that's fine. Then I went downstairs to find out what my dad wanted. Guess what he wanted. To yell at me! He wanted to yell at ME! So I asked what I had done wrong and he said that I had swore at my 8-year-old brother! So what I thought. He would find out all about swear words eventually. So now I'm grounded and I've been sent up to my room with no tea and I have to stay here, lock the doors and not come out! How unfair- Wait a second. I LOVE MY DAD!!! He just gave me the beat idea ever! I can sneak out of my room and lock the patio door and since my bed room door is locked from the inside he won't be able to get in. And since the patio door can only be locked and opened with the one key that I own, I can be at Nick's by about 6:30PM. Brilliant! I should go though. I need to get going or I'll be late. EEK! My stomach just growled. I can't go to Nick's with and empty stomach! What if it rumbles while we're talking?! I'm gonna have to sneak downstairs and get something to eat. That's so much easier said than done!

You know, there's going to be a lot of sneaking around tonight. At least I got the food! Now I can go! What time is it? 5:45PM. AUGHHH!! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna have to run. So long cute outfit with cute high heels! If I wore them I'd break an ankle! Uhhhh! I'm gonna have to wear jeans, trainers and a cute top instead. I better get going. Bye guys! Tell you all about my night when and if I get back alive!


	5. My sister's diary

**Again, it's short but this time she's in a rush. Not many people have reviewed since the 2nd chapter and if you want me to continue this story, please review and tell me! My other story had 15 reviews and this only has 3, not that I mind, but I'd like to know that people enjoy this story and if not, then I'll delete it. So please, read and review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Monday at my house. Time: unknown**

I found my sister's diary!!!!!!!!!Booyah!!! I've been watching Kim Possible. Anyway, let's see what we've got here….ohhhhhhh she likes Nick!! Nick's kinda cool but he reminds me of somebody and no… not himself although of course he does but yeah.. Anyway…Ha! She's going to sneak out to go to his house! I'm going to go tell da…-

Hey guys! Please ignore the chicken scratch above. That was my brother and thankfully now he's going to help me sneak out… but I have to do his chores for 1 year!!!! Oh well… this had better be worth it. Of course it's going to be worth it! I'm going to Nick's house! A place that not even my sister has been to yet. (If you haven't already guessed, they've only just started going out.) I mean if I was him I would of invited her round…even if it was just to talk. I wonder why he hasn't. Anyway I have to go. Don't want to be late for my date. Okay so it's not a date but I can't help but imagine that it is…I wonder where he would take me if we did go on a date…maybe the cinemas and then he'd put his arm around me and- Yes well. I have to go …NOW!!! See Ya! (I know it's short but hey! I'm in a rush!)


	6. Authors Note

**Not alot of you are reading my story, the incrowd, so I was wondering if you even wanted me to continue it? If you don't, that's fine and I'll delete it but I would like to know so that I'm not wasting time on a story that nobody has reviewd on since the 3rd chapter! Review this chapter or authors note and tell me wether or not you want me to keep this tory cause not many people like it! Thanks and read my other stories aswell! Other people like them and you might aswell give them a chance.**

**(And if I do continue, I will never do another authors note unless I am going to stop it and I will never do an authors note on my other stories either! I hate them cause people get all hyped up thinking that there's a new chapter when there's not! So yeah!)**


	7. OMG! Nick's house is

**Alright! I'm sorry that I had an author's note last time but I'll make up for it with 2 chapters today! They may or may not be short although I know that this one is very short and I'm sorry about that! I'm nearly at one that is longer than any of the chapters I have written before so I hope you guys review that one! Enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

**

Monday at my house Time: about 00:00am

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! Pardon my language. But, wow. Nick's house is huge!! It's like my house (which is normal sized in this neighbourhood) times about 5! It has everything! A swimming pool, basketball court, hot tub, dance studio, gym and a music room!! And his room. Oh! It was AMAZING! There were tons of CDs scattered around his room. Apparently his favourite colours are midnight Purple and black. It was really tidy though, which is unexpected in a boy's room. (Trust me. I would know!) Maybe he tidied it up just for me! How sweet would that be!? But why would he do that? He already has a girlfriend for pete's sake! But that doesn't explain what else he did which I will gladly get on to, as it was my favourite part of the night!

So basically, we had just begun our project, (which is all about cells. Thank god Nick had been listening!) when he turned to me, looked like he was going to say something, then didn't and went back to colouring in the picture of the plant cell he'd drawn. (He's also very artistic) How odd is that?! I know you're probably thinking 'why didn't you ask him what was wrong?!' Well if he didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to force him! Yeah right! I asked him and he said that it didn't matter.

Anyway, so the night dragged on, with neither of us saying very much at all. That was until he turned to me, AGAIN, and said, "You know, one of the things I like about you is that you don't let popularity go to your head."

And I was like 'WHAT?! Talk about random." (In my head of course!) "I mean like, some people would of let it go to their head and make them think that they're perfect when they're not. You know?"

And yeah. I kinda did know. The most popular boy, Jeff, thinks that he owns everything and that he can get any girl he wants. (Which he pretty much can. Bare me.) It's just that, his ego was already big enough!! " I have a question though," I said quietly," why are you telling me this and not your stupid girlfriend, my sister?"

And the he said, "Because she spreads anything I tell her. You don't really mind if I so rude things about her right. She said that you didn't like her very much."

"That's an understatement. I hate her! So yeah. Say as much bad stuff about her as you want!" Then he laughed. Even his laugh is sexy!! But not as sexy as his body or voice! "Okay. But you can't tell anyone. All she ever does is brag about how smart she is or how mean you are. And she's wrong. You're far from mean! Then she says that you're ugly and that you're a slut and that… You get the point right?" All I could do was nod my head as I was almost crying by this point and I think that if I had opened my mouth to talk, nothing would of come out other than a sob. I can't believe that she said that about me? And she's my older sister! She's not supposed to. She's supposed to stop others from doing that, not doing it herself! Nick must've noticed because he leaned over and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder while whispering soothing things into my ear but I couldn't understand him. Although they defiantly helped! Then he asked if it was alright that he went on and again all I could do was nod." So yeah. Anyway, one day I told her to stop, right, as you seemed like an okay girl. Wait, you're fair from okay but again, you get the point?" And again, I just nodded. " Then she went round the school saying that I have a crush on you, which isn't a bad because it's true. I do. Even more than a crush."-I blush- "Ever since I first saw you. But that's not the point. All it did was bring unwanted attention on to me. So yeah, I don't exactly like your sister." I was going to ask him a question when somebody called up and told us that it was getting late. So I said goodbye and left but not before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked if I was going to be alright. I said "yes" walked downstairs, said goodbye one more time and ran home. And now I'm here writing this. Hang on, my phone just rang. I'll go get it now! See you later! Okay maybe tomorrow morning! Wait. Looking at the clock on my phone, later today!


	8. Super short chapter! Sorry!

**I've realsied that this is also short and I am sorry but I'll upload one more chapter today because they're so short! I have them all written out so please review! Thanks! Now sit back and enjoy this super short chapter!

* * *

**

Tuesday at school in form room Time; 9:10 AM

Nick called last night. And I bet that you're thinking 'why aren't you happy about that?!' Well, that's because he called to ask if I would like to come back to his house and maybe stay for tea. But I had to say no. **AND** I had to say no because I was grounded for missing my mum's party. When I told that to Nick I expected him to stop talking to me (although I didn't want him too) but he didn't. Instead he said that I shouldn't of missed the party to go to his house and that I could of come another time. So now I thought that he was mad at me. But again he wasn't. (Boy does he surprise me!) He asked when I was no longer grounded then asked if I was available on Thursday. I said yes but I wouldn't have my phone. (He had called my mobile but I wasn't allowed to use it so I called him back on the home phone and explained why. I didn't however tell my sister! If I'd told her that I was calling her boyfriend, I would be in a slaughterhouse right now!) So he said that he'd take me home then! Which I'm happy about! So I get to see him on Thursday and now he's looking at me and smiling. (Well, a half smile. Nobody has ever seen him smile a full smile. Not even Ella the evil I think.) So I smiled back. Then my stupid bloody sister had to ruin the moment. You know, she's become really slutty after she started dating Nick. Right now for instance. She's wearing a really short skirt, a low v-neck shirt and high heel boots. (None of which she owns, they're all mine, not that I'm slutty and dress like that. They aren't that short on me! I don't own the heels though! I hate them! I don't know why I was even thinking about wearing them to Nick's house! I can barely walk in them anyway!) Nick looks disgusted and I think that he just said that he needed to talk to her. I wonder what about. Oh well. I just won't find out. (Wow. That's unlike me. Not wanting or caring about finding out the latest gossip! What has gotten into me?) Un huh. Alex just came over. Not that he not good looking and all but he's a jerk. All he ever does is get into girls pants and then dump them leaving them heartbroken and some even pregnant. (One of my friends had that happen to her. Now she has to get home schooled.) I haven't mentioned Jeff before because he was suspended for raping a girl on school premises. Well, attempting to but the girl got into it so it was no longer a rape. And I'm babbling aren't I?(I'm turning into Monique, the girl Jeff got Prego. She still has a crush on him though!) Hang on. Is that- No it can't be! She never cries! Nick just came back in. I headed over to go and talk to him when the teacher came in. I'll just have to ask him later or on Thursday. I've got to go. The teacher giving me the evils! (Which is really creepy coming from a teacher! Especially a teacher who may be a lesbian! It's a rumour!)


	9. Seduceing a bird kid

**This chapter is longer than the other two so that's the last one for now! I hope you enjoy it and that you continue to read my super short chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Tuesday at home; after school

Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah! When Nick walked up to me! Let's continue shall we!

(I'm in _italics_ and underlined and Nick is in **bold**.)

Nick walked right up to me and cupped my check that had a newly forming red mark on it! (That was bound to bruise!) I slapped his hand away and glared at him! If looks could kill he'd have been 60ft under by now!

"**Max, I'm sorry I didn't stop her! I wish that I had! Really, I do! I didn't want you to get hurt!"**

Very nice, act all innocent and hot! It won't work on me!

"_Really?! Then why didn't you stop her huh?!"_

"**Max, I HATE drawing attention to myself!"**

I HAVE THE PERFECT COMEBACK! Thanks Nick!

"_Really? Nick, yelling at me is drawing attention to yourself so why couldn't you just live with the attention for a couple of minutes, huh? Or were you to chicken?!"_

To me, if I were scared (which I rarely am) that would be the perfect way to describe it!

"**Because I have a really big secret! A hell of a lot like yours!"**

What the fuck!? How does he know about my secret!? Maybe he's a stalker! Ella never invited him over to our house. Don't know why like but…

"_I don't have any secrets!"_ So now I'm lying to him…oh well! If he had a secret then he can tell me before I tell him! He's not exactly hiding it now is he?!

"**UGHHHH! YES YOU DO HAVE A SECRET! I'VE SEEN YOU FL-," **he began to whisper, **"flying around the sky's. Look, Max. You're just like me. You're an Avian Hybrid, made by Itex. They have Erasers an-" **That was enough!

"_Nick, look. My parents created me one night on their honeymoon, in a bed, while my dad humped my mum! Okay? I was not made by some weird company called Itex, k? If I was, don't you think that I would tell you?! I mean, you just told me that you had you-know-what's for pete's sake! '.Wings!"_ There. That should do it! However, I wasn't prepared for what he did next! (You seriously wouldn't expect this to happen! It was totally random!) HE BLOODY KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Right on the mouth! At first I was all like…'What are you doing!? You just broke up with your girlfriend!' But you see, Nick is a very good kisser and good doesn't actually describe it well enough, so I soon lost my train of thought. That was until he placed his hands under my shirt! I 've had plenty of guys do this before and usually I just pull away and tell them not to do that but when I tried to pull away, he tighten his grip on me until it was like a death grip! Now, I was stronger than most people, I work out a lot, but Nick, well, let's just say that if I hadn't been really strong, he might've broke my spine by now! I don't know how he knew that he wouldn't but still! My arms are still around his neck because I just can't bring myself to take them away from his hot and sexy body! Another thing that happens when people but their hand under my shirt, they stop in the small of my back, but Nick didn't. He continued upwards while I continued to try to get him off me and pull back, but I was still in his death grip! His hands were nearly at my shoulder blades before he pulled back and whispered in my ear **"Last chance to tell me your secret."** When I didn't say anything he continued to my shoulder blades but their was nothing their. I found out that he definitely knew my secret when he gently massaged between my shoulder blades! All I could think was 'This is not good. This is not good.' Over and over. After he had massaged between my blades, he dragged me into an empty classroom and locked the door behind us. Then he pulled us over to the window and locked that as well. (Through all this, he was awfully gentle.) I felt a twitching on my back and my head was screaming at me to get out of this room, away from Nick, but I still couldn't get out of his death grip. Suddenly, he pulled off my top while continuing to massage. This was bad!

"**Come on, Max. I'm going to find out soon anyway. Just tell me."** He whispered seducing in my ear but it didn't work. I was hoping that he'd give up but he didn't.

About 10 minutes after he started to massage between my shoulders, I could feel the blades im my back moving, making way for something. He stopped. I ran for my shirt, b ut he was faster. Grabbed it off the floor and rolled it into a ball and held it in his hand. I ran to the door. There was a padlock. I was guessing that he had the key. I ran for the window. I didn't have much time, maybe 2 or 3 minutes. Latched shut! I tried to undo the latch but it was wedged tight with some chewing gum. I had nowhere to run! I span round and I couldn't believe my eyes! NICK WAS SHIRTLESS INFROUNT OF ME! He had a well hot body . He was trying to distract me and it worked. I stared at his body for a good 2 minutes, valuable time when trying to keep a secret. I snapped out of my daze, realizing what he was trying to do but I was too late. He had succeed in distracting me enough to stop running around, r=trying to find away out. He knew about my secret. I wanted to scream and yell at him, to give me back my shirt to cover up my bra but it was useless. He wouldn't give it back even if I kicked, kneaded or pushed him down and stood on his balls.

"**I told you I would find out, Max. You should've just told me. Although I'm glad you didn't. I enjoyed kissing you."** That was the final straw. I lunged at him screaming, _"SEXIST PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

I would tell you the rest of the story, but it's 00:00 and I have school tomorrow. Although, I don't want to face Nick. I hate him now. Ella can have him back if she wants! He's a sexist pig who doesn't understand the policy that secrets should stay secret! Good night!


	10. Breaking the silence Or not?

**This is deffo my longest chapter out of all of my stories so far! So please review because anyone who said that they didn't review cause they were too short, well, you have no excuse now! Mwahahahahaha!!! (Evil laugh!) :¬) Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't get on to the internet without having parental blocks on! Ughhh! They are sooooo annoying but I hope this makes up for it!! I probably wouldn't have updated even if I could anyway because we have been having exams all this week (well, mon,tues and wed)! And we were off on Thurs and Fri (and Mon aswell) because the school had a power failure! How totally sweet is that?! Sorry...I'm going on abit aren't I? One thing though! IF ANYONE CAN EXPLAIN IN THEIR REVIEW ON HOW TO FIGURE OUT EQUATIONS (ALL TYPES), THEN I'LL BE VERY NICE TO THEM AND MENTION THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Whenever that comes out...) Now on with the chapter. Please review! Thanks! Oh yeah. I changed my name. Sorry. Had to say that real quick!**

* * *

Wednesday, school; lunch: 12:30

I'll continue my story about what happened now. So now, I've got no shirt on and I've lunged at Nick.

(I'm in italics and underlined and Nick's in bold.)

"**Okay! I'm sorry!"** It was too late. I'd already lunged at him and had pinned him against the wall by his throat! He was already starring to go blue.

"_You should be! That's my secret and you have no right to rip my shirt off my body! You didn't know that I had a bra on! And how did you find out my secret?"_ I was beyond made at him! I suddenly remembered that I was shirtless and let him go and ran off to the place that my ripped shirt lay. He slid down the wall, holding his throat, gasping for breath.

"**You're right. I didn't have a right. But to find someone who was just like I am…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so…"**

"_What do you mean? 'Someone who was just like I am.'" _As he removed his shirt, I realized that he also had a fit upper-body. He had a six-pack, maybe and eight and his arm muscles! They were to die for. That was until I remembered that I was mad at him! Once his shirt was removed I saw what he meant. He had 2 jet black 17ft wings coming out of his shoulder blades! A lot like mine! Except mine were white with brown speckles. I liked his better than mine. His suited him. He still hadn't seen mine yet.

"**That's what I mean. I don't know how I got them and as far as I knew, I was the only one who had them. Until I saw you flying a couple of nights ago. While you were grounded I think. Doesn't the phrase "You're GROUNDED" mean that you have to stay on the ground?"** No he's making jokes. I walked towards him! I lean forward and pretend I'm going to kiss him. Then, I slap him really hard across the face. His whole head whips round to the left. (My left, not his. He doesn't deserve a left or right.) You can already see a red mark starting to form on his face. That'll defiantly bruise! GOOD! I wish that I had punched his nose as well!

"_YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED! I WOULD HAVE LET YOU IF EXPLAINED!"_ I breathed while I calmed down a bit. I had my shirt on now. _"Unlike my sister, I keep secrets unless the person doesn't mind them getting told. You could've told me!"_

"**I'm sorry. Okay. But…I thought that you'd think I was odd and stop talking to me. Everybody else did. Even my family. That's why not many people come home to my house. The only people who live there are me and my mum who didn't run when I told her like everybody else did. I didn't want you to run. I really care about you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'll make it up to you. And, you don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to."** By the end his head was hung down and he had started to turn away. So, I let him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He pulled his shirt back over his head and shortly after, the bump disappeared. He opened the door and walked out, not looking back once.

So there you have it. That's what happened yesterday. I do need to talk to him though. I need to ask him about tomorrow. I tried to talk to him in homeroom is morning but he ignored me! I even tried to send notes to him but even then he wouldn't talk or write! The teacher caught me the last time so I had to stop! I will talk to him though! He's really beginning to bug me. I need to know if I'm going to his house tomorrow or not. I need to tell my parents! Ella's still not talking to me and Ari's positive that he's seen Nick somewhere before but not here and we've never been on holiday and we've only ever lived here as well. He must be imagining things. The mind of an eight-year-old. I wish I was 8 again. It was easy back then. No boys, no periods, no PMSing, no fights about boys with Ella and no high school! I loved being a kid. It was loads of fun! It was also fun before Nick moved here. Then I didn't have to worry about getting into arguments with Ella about boys and she would never steal my clothes. We would go to the beach together and get a tan and surf and go swimming and just hang out. We've not done that since Nick arrived! I've gone to the beach and got a tan and gone swimming but not with Ella. She was always with Nick and he didn't even like her! Now that she's not dating him I had hoped in those brief minutes after they'd broken up and before she yelled at me if we could go back to those days and forget about Nick. He'd find somebody else to mess with. But then she blamed it all on me and it wasn't my fault. Now I wish that he never broke up with her and then life would be easy again, like it was. It would never have been like how it was before Nick but it would never have been like this. She won't look at me, let alone talk to me! She's given back my clothes with the words, "Here. 'Cause you're dating him, you'll want these so that he'll have sex with you." Then she dropped them on the floor, walked to the door, walked out my room, grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut. Later, Ari came in and asked what had happened and I didn't say anything. After he waited for a couple of minutes, he left the room quietly. He can be annoying sometimes but he's a good little brother. Especially since he lives in a house with three girls and dad's hardly ever home. There was our hamster, Woody, but he died last year. Now we, well me and Ari, have a dog-called Total. He's a black Yorkie. He belongs to Ari's friends' sister Ariel. Ari's friend is Zephyr. (Odd name don't you think. Even odder than mine!) They're coming round tonight along with Monique. We have Total because their dad suddenly developed a dog allergy and they couldn't keep him so they let us have him to look after as long as they can visit. Monique will be bringing Amber, her 1-year-old daughter. She's so sweet is little Amber. She looks just like Monique except that she has pale skin instead of Monique's brown skin. (The pale skin belonging to Jeff. He can be nice when he wants to be but he tends not to be. He was nice to Monique when he found out that she was pregnant. He's still our friend although he can be a jerk. And, like me, they all have wings. Zephyr and Ariel have pure white wings that aren't as big as mine. Monique's are nearly there but she's one year younger than me and Jeff's are larger than mine. He's 6 months younger but, as he's a boy, he's taller and his wingspan's bigger. I'm going to tell them about what happened yesterday with Nick and tell them about his wings. They won't believe it! Well, Ariel will 'cause she can read minds but the others won't! But that's not the point, is it? I do hate him, but I wish that he'd at least talk to me. Hang on…He's headed this way. If he starts to talk then I'll listen and look at him but if he doesn't then, well, nothing. He has just sat down next to me and started to eat his food. He's made me realize how hungry I am. Being an Avian-hybrid I've got to eat more than normal so I guess that means that he has to as well then doesn't it? I'll write more in a minute. I need to eat.

That's better. Now I can continue. He still hasn't said anything. If he thinks that I'm going to be the one to talk first then he needs to get his brain straight. His brain's muddled. I haven't done anything wrong. He was the one that kissed me, dragged me into an empty classroom, ripped my shirt off and exposed my secret. He better talk before the bell rings. Otherwise he won't talk to me at all. What time is it? 12:40. He has 50 minutes to start a conversation and talk to me. This may take along time. He doesn't appear to want to talk and therefore, isn't going to try for at least half-an-hour. This could be the longest half-an-hour of my life! It'll probably be longer than the half-an-hour before I get married and that'd feel like forever! The saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' is true. When you're bored out of your mind time seems to be moving in slow-motion but when you're having the time of your life, everything is in fast-forward with no play, stop or pause button. I remember when I was 7 and I first met Monique. We were in the park, that's me, Ella and mum, (Dad was at work) and I was playing on the swing. You know where you swing at the same time as someone else and it means something depending on how many times you swing? I can't remember how many times it was but it put us in the best friends section and we continued talking and I introduced her to Ella and Ari, who was in a pram as he was only 1, and she took me to meet her mum and I learnt that she had only just moved here and she would be coming to my school and we talked and talked and talked and talked and-you get it? We talked a lot. Soon she had to go but it only seemed like half-an-hour. I asked mum how long it had been and she said 4 hours! You see my point? Me and Monique have been best friends ever since!

You know, I don't know what my dad's job is. Monique's dad had a 'bring your daughter to work' day and when I asked dad about it, he just said that his job is more important than Monique's dad's, who's name is David, job. I said that it wasn't as David's job is to protect the president and he was a bodyguard. Then, he whipped round and slapped me and told me that his job and what he did with his life had nothing to do with me. I ran out of the room crying and straight to mum and told her what he'd done and she didn't believe me! I hated her at that point! I wished that I didn't have any parents. Now I know that it wouldn't have been very nice. I mean, Nick has no parents and he doesn't seem happy about it and according to him, it's his fault that they all, bare his mum, left him and haven't talked or seen him since. But it wasn't his fault. I'm sure of it. Somebody must have done it to him. I mean, none of my friends know who, but they weren't born with wings. And their parents don't have any so it's not genetic. Amber has wings but that's because both of her parents have wings so we were certain that she would. None of my family knows about me having wings. I thought my dad might have known once but he didn't. He was worried about me and the fact that I was going on a date tonight. I've thought about telling them before but now I know not to. I mean, look what happened to Nick! They all left! And I definitely wouldn't tell Ella at the moment! She's already mad at me! I don't need her calling me a freak as well! (Which she would!)

I need Nick to talk soon. The silence is killing me! You're probably thinking 'why don't you talk first?' I would, except, I don't know what to say. That's probably how he feels. Not knowing what to say. Wanting to say something but being unable to because you can't think of anything! I know that feeling! It's happens to me all the time! Especially on dates! When you have awkward moments it's usually because neither of you can think about what to talk about! It's horrible! He's about to talk. I'll tell you about our conversation to night!


	11. You haven't told them!

**Hi. Sorry that this is so short but I've been busy as I'm going to coniston with school on Monday and have been busy packing. I'll try to get another chapter of My Fangs out for anyone who reads that but I can't promise anything! Sorry. If you want to, cause I know that alot of you don't review short chapters, review please! Thanks! And another thing. I won't be updating until atleast Friday evening ok?**

* * *

Wednesday, after school, at home in room, 16:20

Mine and Nick's conversation. Well, it went a bit like this. (Well a lot like this okay?)

(I'm in italics and underlined and Nick is in bold.)

"**Max. I really am sorry about what I did."** Is that what he wanted to say? God, guys are stupid!

"_You think that you need to say that again. Well, if you do, then you need to get your brain sorted because the only reason I'm mad at you is because you didn't tell me that you had wings!"_

"**Max. I thought I was the only one who had them. I thought I was a freak and now you're telling…"**

"_Nick. A couple of things. One. You're not a freak. Two. You're not the only one with wings. Alright?"_

"**Of course I'm not. You have them as well. And you have a family. How come yours stay with you and mine leave me?! It's not fair!"**

"_They stayed with me because they don't know."_ I was whispering. I didn't want him to think I was a coward. Which I wasn't. I just…

"**YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM!?"** There's no need to yell…

"_No, I haven't and you want tp know why? Huh. The same reasons that you thought that I wouldn't want to talk you. They'd call me a freak. I always thought about telling them but I never got round to it. My mum doesn't listen to me, my dad's never home and thanks to you, my sister hates me! The only person that I could tell would be Ari but he wouldn't understand! I have told some people and…In fact, you should come round tonight. They'd love to meet you."_

"**How can you never have gotten round to it? And it's not my fault that I realised that I didn't like, let alone love, Ella! And why would they want to meet me. I'm a freak remember."**

"_You know. When you call yourself a freak, you're also calling me one. And…I was scared. All right? I admit it. I was scared about what they'd think about me. And you love someone? No offence like, but who!? And I know that they'll like you. They like me, don't they? And, also, we're _

_having one conversation about at least three different subjects."_ Well, it was true. We were.

"**You scared? I find that hard to believe. And there's nothing bad anybody can think about you, all right? And, yes. I love someone. And you're probably going to ask who so I'll just tell you now." **Intake of breath. It can't be that bad can it? **"You. I love you. And you want to know why? Because you're unique and different and beautiful and sweet and…you're you. Also, you're a good kisser."** Well that was unexpected. **"And you probably don't feel the same way and-"** He's sooo blind! I just had to cup his check with my hand and pull his face round to face mine.

"_I love you too. Although you can be an idiot sometimes!"_ And then I kissed him. And he kissed me back. And he says I'm a good kisser? If he could kiss himself, well then, he wouldn't need me, trust me. I'm surprised that Ella never kissed him! I wouldn't have been able to resist! After I pulled back, I couldn't help but ask…

"_Did you ever kiss Ella?"_ It was stupid but I needed to know!

"**No. Why? Would it have changed anything and the answer to this question?" **Now I was confused.

"_Of course not. I just wanted to know. And what question?"_ He hadn't asked one as far as I could tell.

"**This one. Max, will you be my girlfriend? And please don't let your sister change you…"** Again, I kissed him. That boys lips are irresistible!

"_Does that answer your question?"_ I hoped it did!

"**Yes."** Finally, a straight answer from him!

"_Well. Since I answered your question, can you answer mine?"_ I hope he says yes!

"**Sure. What's your question?"**

"_Well, there's two actually. The first one is, do you want to come over tonight and meet my friends and secondly, am I still coming over tomorrow?"_ And if he answers yes to tomorrow, then I can kiss and cuddle him for as long as I want to without him complaining! Although, there will be a bit more than cuddling. I can promise you that!

"**Yes and yes. I'll call my mum and tell her. You know, I've never been to anyone's house and, thinking about it, you're the first person, who isn't family, to come to mine."**

"_Well, I'm honoured!"_ I giggled. Wow. I really am turning into a girly girl. The bell rang just as he was going to say something.

"**Come on. Let's go."** He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him as we started to walk to our next lesson, Chemistry.

I need to go. Nick'll be here soon and I'm not ready. I told him to be here by 17:00 but he'll probably be here a little early. And then the others are coming over so…bye!


	12. What happened to Jeff's trousers!

**OMG! I haven't updated this story in ages! I'm sooo sorry but there are loads of reasons but I'll try to update more frequently if I can! I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Thursday, at home, in the living room, on the couch, cuddled in Fang's arms 02:45

Okay. After Fang finally stopped tickling me, which took a long time, he comenced to kiss me as apparently, he considered it as a punishment. I considered it as a reward but who's complaining. I'm not that's for sure! But our little kissing session quickly turned into a make out session as most kissing sessions do you know?! But then, like all make out sessions do, we were interupted by Ariel and Tiffany who came barging into the closet and then got Jeff and Zephyr to drag us out by our shirts. Don't I have some nice friends?! Please note the sarcasm. Please do! Thet dragged us downstairs, Jeff had Nick and Zephyr had me as I was lighter, then pushed us onto the couch were we cuddled together. This is how the conversation continued after that.

(I'm in italics, Nick's in Bold and everybody else is in underlined. Yews. Nick gets his own cause he's more important than the others. Nah. Just kidding. I just felt like him being in bold considering it's blacketr than the rest and his favourite colours black so I thought it was only fair you know?)

"Maxxxxx...We want to watch a movie. And we've narrowed it down to 2. Me and Tiffany want to watch 'My sister's keeper.' But Jeff and Zephyr want to watch 'Beetlejuice.' What do you think Max?"

That was Ariel. I absoulutley LOVE beetlejuice so there was no way that I was going to watch my sister's keeper! It's to...girly and it was made by the director of the notebook. I also hate that movie to.

"**Hey. Don't I get to vote?"** Guess who that was? I mean it. GUESS! Not in a guessing mood are we? Fine I'll tell you then. It was Nick. You guys are the worst for not guessing you know?

"_No. You don't." _I said to Nick giving him a quick kiss on the lips and before he could deepen it, cause that's exactly what he would have done cause it's him. _"And Ariel. I want to watch Beetlejuice cause I HATE my sister's keeper! You should have figured out that I wasn't going towatch that movie."_

"I know. That's why I'm going to do this." I looked at her confused. Then she looked at Tiffany and they both nodded at the same time. Then they turned to me and they both gave me the worst thing ever. Bambi eyes. Oh God. There is no way that I will ever be able to say no to that.

"_Okay. Fine. We can watch my sister's keeper." _I hate the bambi eyes.

"**WHAT?!"** That was Jeff, Zephyr and Nick.

"**Max. You can't do that. You are so weak!"**

"_Hey! I can't resist the so sue me!"_ Now I was mad. He didn't just insult me!

"**Come on Max. They aren't that powerful."** Stupidly, he looked at Tiffany and Ariel who still had bambi eyes on their face! Idiot. **"Okay. I see your point. They are irresitable. Sorry."** Saying that he walked up to me and kissed me. Surprise surprise. Tiffany and Ariel awwwed while Jeff just stood there with a smirk on his face and Zephyr pretened to puke.

"EWWWWW! Guys! Stop it! Just cause you're together now does not mean that we wish to watch you guys swap saliva!" You know sometimes Zephyr can be so rude cause that meant that I has to pull away from Nick's luscious lips. Bum him!

"_Where did you learn that statement from "swapping saliva?" Cause that sounds like something that,"_ I spun round to face Jeff, _"Jeff over here would say. You don't happen to know anything about that now would you Jeff?"_ God I can be scary when I want to be. I could practically see him shaking in his imaginary boots!

"Wasn't me I swear!" I gave him "The look." "Okay. So maybe it was me. But I'm sorry for interrupting your guys' making out. We'll just leave." And with that he ran. Of course I followed not far behind.

We ran around the whole house before we came to a problem. The dining room table. When I moved one way. He moved the other. And because we had an open space between here and the hall leading to the front door there was nothing that I could do. Other than this of course.

"_Nick. Come get Jeff for me would you?"_ Oh how I loved dating someone!

"**What's in it for me?"** Is that all that guys think about at our age? And as if reading my mind, Jeff said...

"Yep." I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"_You."_ I pointed at Jeff. _"Shut up. And you."_ I pointed at Nick. _"I'll do anything." _And I pretty much would. As long as it wasn't sex. I wanted to wait for that until after marriage.

"**Works for me."** And with that, he walked round one way and I walked round the other until we were pretty close to him. Nick ran forward first and grabbed him by the leg as he tried to climb over the table. Obviously, Nick had more of a grip on Jeff's trousers than he did on his actual leg but the consequences were hilarious!


	13. This could only be funnier with pie!

**OMFG! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post this! I've been to Florida, fanited and gotten ill and I'm so sorry! I've had this written since xmas but was too lazy to put it up. Sorry! Its not very long but it's something right? Enjoy!****Friday morning, still on the couch, 06:50 (Also still in Nick's arms.)**

* * *

Back! I'll continue with my story now. It gets pretty hilarious around about now.

(I'm in italics, Nick's in Bold and everybody else is in underlined.)

Jeff was still trying to make a run for it over the table while trying to get out of Nick's strong grasp but failing miserably to manage either. Nick was still holding on and it didn't appear that he'd be letting go anytime soon. I wished that he didn't let go anyway. Jeff's face was just too funny! I wish I had my camera with me and I didn't unfortunately, but Jeff's experience just got a lot worse. There was no way in hell that I was leaving to get my camera now, no matter what state he's in!

I guess I was wrong when I said that Nick had a strong grip on Jeff; more like Jeff's pants! He'd been so desperately trying to get away from Nick, that when he'd grabbed the edge of the table he was currently lying on, he didn't notice his pants slowly slipping down his legs and finally, off. Cause Nick had had such a strong hold and Jeff had been pulling with all of his might, so much that when the only object, or piece of clothing, that was preventing Jeff from going anywhere was literally pulled violently off his body, the outcome could only have been funnier if he'd landed in a pile of pie or poo, I didn't care which, when he landed after being flung across the table and onto the ground. Nick was just staring blankly at the green combat pants, probably thinking something like **"What the hell?"** , he was holding before bending down and looking under the table at what I presumed to be Jeff who was still in shock and standing back up again before bursting out laughing, head thrown back. I looked up at him, as he was about 6ft and I'm only 5ft 7, confused as to what was so funny. He pointed a shaking finger under the table before bringing it to his stomach, telling me that he was laughing so hard it hurt.

I bent down and looked under the table at Jeff who was now sitting up, still looking slightly dazed. I didn't understand what Nick had and still was finding so funny until I noticed Jeff's boxers and I could then see exactly why Nick was standing behind me, holding his stomach in pain and laughing his head off. (I could see why he was holding his stomach though; laughing this hard really did hurt.) Jeff's boxers were white with blood red hearts all over them. Looks almost innocent right? Wrong! If you looked really closely, like me and Nick had done, you could just about make out that in the middle of each heart was a small painted on picture of Monique. It was just so cute! Apparently Jeff had knocked himself out of his daze and noticed us, me and Nick, looking and laughing at his boxers and what we had seen as he started to blush furiously like a tomato or the same colour of the hearts on his boxers. That just set off a whole new round of laughter from me and Nick.

"_Loving the boxers there Jeff!"_ I said, still giggling. Jeff just glared at me, stood up slowly as if composing himself, and stuck his hand out toward Nick, indicating for him to give him his pants back. As he was now standing however, Ariel, Zephyr and Monique had also noticed – they did exactly the same as me and Nick had done; burst out laughing. Monique may have been laughing along with the rest of us but she was still blushing furiously like Jeff. It was cute! Then, Jeff spun and glared at them also before spinning back round towards us and sticking his hand out again, more aggressively this time though. Nick looked at me.

"**What do ya think Max? Should I?" **I pretended to think. Jeff was rapidly nodding his head in my direction, so hard that I considered telling him to stop before he broke his neck. Everyone else however, was shaking their head from side to side, telling me no. Oh well. Majority vote wins.

"_I think...Not."_ I grinned evilly and quickly added _"Mwhahahaha!"_ on the end. Jeff was looking at me, like a puppy that had just lost its squeaky toy.

"_**Max..." **_He whined. Like a 5 year old.

"_Soz Jeff. Boyfriend's before boy friends!"_ The look on his face was hilarious! I should say not to Jeff more often. It was well worth it.

Jeff continued to sulk for the rest of the day about not having pants which was making his butt cold. It never occurred to him though to go upstairs and get some pants out of his bag as they were sleeping over. Oh well. I wasn't going to tell him and apparently, neither were the others. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

Got to go. Like...Now! Nick's waking up! Bye!


	14. The Final Goodbye

**This is the final chapter of The In Crowd! Thank you for your reviews and support while I was writing this! It's not the best but it's something right? I really hope that you have enjoyed reading this story and if you are reading any of my others then I hope you are enjoying them! I don't think that's there's going to be a sequel as I have no more ideas for this story! If anybody comes up with any good ideas then I may put a sequel up but otherwise I don't plan on it! Enjoy the final chapter of The In Crowd!

* * *

**

**Friday Evening, In bed 17:50 (The others have now gone home.)**

After Nick had woken up we went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I sat at the breakfast bar while Nick opened my fridge door and pulled out 2 cans of coke and 4 yogurt cartons before placing them in front of me on the bar.

(I'm in italics, Nick's in Bold and everybody else is in underlined.)

"**That Ok?"** he asked before plonking himself down in the stool next to mine and popping open mine and his can.

"_That's perfect. I wonder when the others plan on getting up?"_ I replied while opening my yogurt carton and taking a spoon full of strawberry yogurt from one of my cartons and putting it into my mouth.

"No need to wonder my fair haired friend. We have arrived!" yelled Jeff as he, Monique, Ariel and Zephyr ran into the room and jumped on top of the breakfast bar narrowly missing mine and Nick's breakfast.

"_Oi! Watch the food!"_ I screamed at Jeff.

"Foods before friends? Really?" I nodded my head at him. "Well aren't you nice?" I continued to nod my head while the others laughed at mine and Jeff's antics.

Jeff walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and a cup before pouring himself a glass. He gave the carton to Zephyr who brought the carton to his lips and gulped the rest down. Hygienic ain't he? The girls grabbed 2 cans of coke like me and Nick and drunk them slowly instead of gulping them down like the boys had done with their drinks.

"You guys are gross! Why can't you drink delicately?" Out of the blue, Jeff belched in Monique's face. "Ewww...Gross! Never. Do. That. Again! Do you hear me Jeff Haines?! Ewww...Now I have to have another shower." Monique complained before storming back up the stairs to, apparently, have another shower.

"Nice one Jeff." Complimented Zephyr, giving Jeff a 'man hug.'

"**Up top man."** Stated Nick as he gave Jeff a high five. Boys can be so gross sometimes. But you know what they say...

'God created man first cause everybody needs a rough draft first.' I love that saying.

"Can you guys be anymore gross?" Exclaimed Ariel. Personally...belching didn't bother me...as much as it bother Ariel and Monique. I still thought it was gross when they did it right in your face but I wouldn't go and have a shower immediately after...unless the belchee had been Zephyr.

Once we'd finished and Monique had come back downstairs after having a shower and blow drying her hair, we were lounging around in the living room on sofas, chairs and the floor chatting about this and that while Jeff made blonde jokes every so often, trying to insult me or Ariel but he was only to be met with 3 death glares. Here's one of them that I remember. **(A.N. I don't Mean offence to any blondes that are reading this!)**

"So there were 4 girls, one either brown, red or black haired and 3 blondes, hanging off the side of a cliff and they're aren't standing on a ledge beneath them and they can't climb back on to solid ground. Beneath them there's hundreds of pointy rocks and violently crashing waves. And the cliffs not small. They decide that they're gonna have to jump (They don't have their cell phones. They're already fallen into the sea.) and one of them is going to have to first. None of the want to but the brown, red or black haired one says that she'll go first. The other 3 blonde girls clap to congratulate the other on their bravery." Do you get it? All of us did and only Zephyr laughed. You could tell that Nick was holding it in. The boys tried to get him to stop fighting the laughter and they almost succeeded but one glare from me and he quickly sobered up.

'Good boy.' I thought as I placed a quick peck on his check and a kiss on his lips. Isn't Nick just amazing?

"Hey! I have an idea!" Uh oh...

"_If it's another blonde joke I don't want to hear it."_

"No! It's not another blonde joke." We all looked at him, "Or any kind of joke!" That got us listening. Jeff's vocabulary consists is pretty much made up of jokes. Him wanting to say something that wasn't a joke somewhere along the line was a first.

"So what is it then?" asked Ariel curiously. Monique still wasn't talking or looking at Jeff after he belched in her face but you could tell that she was curious as to what Jeff's idea was and was just as intrigued as the rest of us, no matter how mad she was.

"We should come up with nicknames for each other as well as a group name!" That wasn't actually a bad idea.

"_That's possibly...the best idea you have ever had Jeff!"_ And I meant it. Jeff had his arms crossed and was smiling smugly. _"As long as I get to think of Jeff's nickname."_ Everybody bare Jeff was nodding their heads. He was probably worried about what I would come up with. _"Iggy."_

"Why Iggy?" I looked at Zephyr. It was the first I'd heard him say to me in a while. I'd almost forgotten what his voice sounded like.

"_Cause he's a sexist pIGGY and that's where it comes from. So Jeff's nickname is Iggy."_ Everybody agreed, bare Jeff who didn't like the idea of being called an abbreviation of piggy, that that was a logical name.

"What about Angel for Ariel. She's always so angelic and her wings are white like an angels. It'd be the perfect name for her!" So now that I'd come up with a name for Jeff and Monique had come up with a name for Ariel, we were stuck on Monique's nickname.

"We should just call here chatterbox and leave it at that!" That comment from Iggy resulted in a pillow being thrown directly at his head, pushing him off his chair.

"No! I don't want to be call chatterbox for the rest of my life as a bird kid! That's a crap nickname anyway! Jeff gets Iggy and Ariel gets Angel so why can't I have a cool nickname? Is it because I'm not cool enough to have a cool nickname like you guys? Life's not fair! Although my mum'd tell me that that's just how life is sweetie and to life with it so I guess I should have already guessed tat life wasn't fair otherwise I wouldn't have been belched on by Iggy which I am still made at you about by the way! And you know, the only person who has been nice to me is Nick-." That sentence was quickly cut short by Nick nudging Monique hard, causing her to topple over. "I take back my last statement." And that was all she said. I think was all got the idea at exactly the same time as we all yelled out...

"_**NUDGE!"**_

"What?"

"That can be your new nickname. Cause that's the only way we've found so far to shut you up!" Stated Angel.

"Yeah...I like it!" Said Nudge, thinking about her new nickname before smiling and nodding. "Zephyr's doesn't need much thought. Gasman or Gazzy. It makes perfect sense." Gazzy seemed pleased with his new nickname and to prove that the name suite him perfectly, although we really didn't need any prove, he farted.

When we finally came back to the land of the living, Gazzy was sat there looking innocent. Until we glared at him. Then he just stuck out his tounge.

"I have a nickname for Nick!" Stated Iggy. We all turned to look at him. "Fang. Because I'm sure we all know that he'll be biting Max's neck a lot!" I stood up and chased him round the house and straight into the pool, just like last time I chased him around.

We came back in and Iggy was complaining again. I was prepared to come up with a different nickname but Nick obviously liked his new nickname as as soon as I sat down he buried his head in my neck and bite down gently.

"See! I told ya so!" We couldn't help but laugh at that! He had told us so. And now all that was left was me.

"I'm stumped. What should we call Max?"Asked Angel. The conversation went on like this for a while, all of the coming up with such crap names that I'm not going to even both repeating them.

"**Maximum Ride."** Was all that Fang said. We all looked at him like he was crazy. I attempted to look at him but I couldn't quite spin my head round far enough. **"Cause you're never bored when you're around her and you are quite literally in for the Maximum Ride."** It made sense. Just like Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge's name did. Fang's...not so much but it did make sense. I could see where he was coming from.

"_It just seems too long to say as a nickname though."_ I said truthfully. I didn't want to hurt Fang's feeling but it was true. It was simply too long.

"**Then we continue to call her Max and have only us know that her nickname's Maximum."** We all agreeded to that.

Now we all had nicknames but we didn't have a group name. We sat there for hours trying to come up with a group name until Nudge stood up, spread her wings and yelled...

"THE FLOCK! We all have wings! It just seems right!" Thus we all have new nicknames and a group name. And that's how the flock was born.

If you're wondering what happned to Ella. Well, it's what happens to all evil people in this world. They fall in love. She fell in love with someone called Omega while trying to make fang jealous. As you can see, trying to make him jealous didn't work. Fang's still dating me and we're going to college soon. Can't wait. I'd carry on my story but this is my last page in this diary. So I guess this is goodbye. Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Well this is the last line so....I guess this is a final goodbye then!


End file.
